Seat members, and particularly vehicle seat members, generally include a back support member operatively connected to a cushion member. The back support member can be adjusted between an upright position and lowered position by mechanical and electrical components located generally at the lower back portion of the vehicle seat. Without any covering, these components, as well as, the space located below the back support, are exposed to passengers in the vehicle. Exposure of these components is generally aesthetically undesirable and additionally can leave the components susceptible to damage.
To cover the lower portion of the back of a vehicle seat, standard seat arrangements are provided a covering, such as fabric or carpet. To attach the covering to the lower portion of the backside of the vehicle seat, it is presently standard practice to sew the covering to the backside of the vehicle seat to cover the backside.